Ghost Love Score
by thenameisacid
Summary: Rhaegar não teve escolha que não fosse captura-la como a borboleta rara que ela era só para ter a certeza de que ele seria o único a acompanhar, para sempre, as asas dela brincando no ar. Rhaegar/Lyana. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: **_As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo _não me pertence, e tampouco os seus personagens. Título retirado de uma música da banda Nightwish.

* * *

**GHOST LOVE SCORE - CAPÍTULO ÚNICO  
**_por acid_

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryen gostava de perfeições. Histórias perfeitas, paisagens simétricas, linhas impecáveis. Melodias primorosas, movimentos harmoniosos. Os livros ensinaram a Rhaegar que a perfeição é o ápice de uma existência, o ponto máximo, a maior excelência. O quase inatingível. Ele leu, certa vez, em um livro de capa tão vermelha quanto as montanhas de Dorne, que a perfeição não era um conceito exato e imutável, o que fazia todo o sentido. O mesmo livro dizia, porém, que a imperfeição era perfeita, e, sobre isso, Rhaegar não sabia o que pensar.

Foi Lyanna Stark, em todo o caos que era a presença dela, quem mostrou a Rhaegar que, na verdade, o que ele realmente amava era o inacabado, o quebrado, _o imperfeito_.

Ela tinha olhos tão cinzentos quanto a tempestade que os atingiria impiedosamente mais tarde, e passos tão leves que seus pés descalços mal agitavam a grama em que ela pisava, o vestido azul de veludo e cetim rodopiando graciosamente às costas dela enquanto ela dançava ao som da canção que escapava da harpa de prata, ainda que aquela não fosse uma canção para ser dançada. Rhaegar não fazia canções para serem dançadas, mas ele só aprenderia mais tarde que Lyanna dançaria por qualquer melodia, _qualquer melodia_, só pela sensação de poder sentir a brisa leve da noite contra o rosto, de ouvir a música se apropriar do próprio vento e, magnificamente, existir.

Aquela era a primeira vez em que ele a via, à entrada do bosque de Harrenhal, com um broche de lobo pendurado entre os laços do vestido, e com um sorriso que era paradoxalmente calmo e devastador como o inverno. E ela não via nada que não fosse a música, _nada_, então Rhaegar afastou os próprios dedos das cordas da harpa para fazê-la enxergar.

Rhaegar se lembra do silêncio abrupto que engoliu o som das pulseiras dela, a falta de melodia deixando um vazio quase palpável na atmosfera. Mas ela sorriu quando os olhos perdidos e brilhantes dela encontraram-no, e o príncipe-dragão soube que havia algo de precioso em cada movimento mínimo que ela fazia.

A voz dela era doce quando ela murmurou um "Meu príncipe" contido, reverenciando-o graciosamente, mas ela não deixou de encará-lo por um segundo sequer, o meio-sorriso tão feroz e perigoso quanto o lobo gigante bordado no manto dela. Lyanna não se deixava intimidar, tinha a selvageria do Norte inteiro enclausurada dentro dos olhos entorpecentes e absolutamente perturbantes e _estonteantes_ dela, e Rhaegar, que não era de sorrir com frequência, sorriu.

Ele também se lembrava de que ela ainda sorria quando teve que ir embora – um menino de olhos e cabelos escuros como os dela gritando "_Lyanna, Lyanna!_" enquanto atravessava o campo correndo e rindo alto, fazendo-a erguer as saias até as canelas para ir atrás dele – e Rhaegar deixou-se ficar observando os cabelos longos dela serpenteando junto ao vento, as fitas dos laços do vestido brincando graciosamente em torno ela. Quando o vulto dela sumiu na direção das tendas, ele murmurou o nome que ele tinha acabado de aprender – _Lyanna_ – e então ele já sabia que havia gostado do sabor dele mais do que deveria.

* * *

Rhaegar soube que estava verdadeiramente perdido no outro dia, quando ele a encontrou colhendo flores e soprando dentes-de-leão no meio do bosque. Ele a viu ao longe, ajoelhada na grama, completamente distraída, e Rhaegar podia ter ido embora. _Ele devia ter ido embora_, e não existem dúvidas em seu coração quanto a isso – da mesma maneira que não existiam dúvidas em seu coração a respeito do que ele queria, do que ele _precisava_, de que ele não poderia ter ido embora, mesmo que fosse a coisa certa a se fazer. Então ele não foi embora, ele não deu meia volta e rumou aos seus aposentos no castelo, _ele não voltou para Elia e seus filhos._ Ao invés disso ele sorriu, ouvindo os galhos se quebrando a cada passo que ele dava na direção dela, e ele sentiu alguma coisa que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, _nunca_; ele viu os olhos curiosos dela se erguerem e encontrarem os dele e Rhaegar sentiu _medo_.

Mas os lábios dela curvaram-se no menor dos sorrisos, e ele sentiu o ar voltar a encher os seus pulmões, o sangue voltar a correr por suas veias, o coração voltar a viver em seu peito.

"Senhor príncipe," ela disse, e o tom de voz dela era gentil, como se ela soubesse todo o tormento que ele sentira antes, como se de alguma forma ela entendesse alguma coisa que nem ele entendia.

"Lyanna Stark," ele murmurou, provando o nome dela outra vez – seu primeiro e _eterno_ vício.

A brisa leve misturava o perfume inebriante das flores ao perfume almíscar dela, e Rhaegar descobriu que era impossível conter a vontade de sorrir quando ela também sorria. Ela segurava um dente-de-leão em uma mão e uma pequena flor branca na outra, e ela olhava para Rhaegar com curiosidade quando se ergueu do chão em um movimento gracioso.

"O príncipe sabe quem eu sou," ela disse, aproximando o dente-de-leão dos próprios lábios e espalhando suas sementes ao vento com um sopro suave. "Eu deveria me sentir honrada, vossa graça?"

Rhaegar não respondeu, mas apanhou a mão dela e puxou a flor que ela ainda segurava – a mão dela estava fria, e ele gostou da textura macia e delicada da pele dela, de como a mão dela parecia pequena e frágil junto à dele. Então ele levou a própria mão ao rosto de Lyanna, os dedos divididos entre a vontade de tocá-la e a razão – porque aquilo não era certo –, e Rhaegar acabou apenas por roçá-los levemente contra a maçã do rosto dela em um toque que quase não existiu. Então ele ergueu a mão, colocou os cabelos escuros de Lyanna atrás da orelha dela em uma quase carícia e enroscou a flor neles, porque ela ficaria bonita com uma flor presa aos cabelos. Ela não tentou se afastar, ou afastá-lo ou dizer qualquer coisa. Rhaegar se lembra de que ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, entregue e satisfeita, como se tudo aquilo fosse normal ou permitido, e então ele soube que estava perdido.

Ele deixou os próprios dedos deslizarem pelo rosto dela uma última vez, em despedida, e marchou de volta ao castelo pensando no dente-de-leão soprado ao vento.

* * *

Rhaegar nunca fez nada impulsivamente, nunca deixou de raciocinar sobre o que era o melhor a se fazer. Então, quando ele venceu o Torneio de Harrenhal e ganhou a chance de coroar a Rainha do Amor e da Beleza, ele tentou pensar em fazer _outra coisa_ que não fosse dar a coroa à Lyanna – ele podia perder alguma justa, ou abdicar o prêmio do torneio, ou até mesmo dar a coroa à Elia, _sua esposa e mãe dos seus filhos_. Ele pensou em tudo isso, durante todo o tempo – mas quando ele estava na arena e os seus olhos encontravam os de Lyanna ele sentia que precisava vencer, porque ela era a mulher mais bonita que ele já viu e ele precisava fazer-lhe justiça. Era lógico, racional.

Então, Rhaegar queria poder dizer que foi impulsivo quando cavalgou até as arquibancadas e pousou a coroa de rosas de inverno sobre o colo dela. Ele queria poder culpar a irracionalidade, dizer que foi uma tolice, uma brincadeira, uma gentileza. Mas o brilho que ele viu nos olhos dela naquele momento – _felicidade_, ele sabia – era bonito e esplêndido demais para que Rhaegar não assumisse a culpa, a responsabilidade. Ele era um Targaryen, _possessivo_, e o mundo inteiro precisava saber que aquele brilho era dele. Só dele.

* * *

Elia não disse nada sobre a coroa, mas Rhaegar percebeu que ela tinha um ar cansado enquanto colocava Aegon para dormir. Ele pensou em conversar com ela, explicar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, mas não havia o que dizer. O casamento deles foi arranjado, um acordo sem sentimentos que serviu para unir duas Casas, e nenhum dos lados se importou em colocar amor na equação. Mas ela era uma mulher doce, extremamente frágil e delicada, _a mãe dos filhos dele_, e Rhaegar estaria sendo extremamente cego e injusto se não soubesse que a amava.

Rhaegar aproximou-se dela, passou um braço por sua cintura delicadamente e depositou um beijo terno em sua testa. Elia deixou um meio-sorriso melancólico escapar, inclinando-se na direção do toque dele, e ele soube que estava tudo bem. Ele a amava, de sua própria maneira, e ela sabia disso.

* * *

Ele tentou, de todas as maneiras, evitar que tudo acontecesse.

Rhaegar passou seis meses em Porto Real, cuidando de Elia e de seus filhos, auxiliando o seu pai, lendo livros e compondo canções. _Nada_ era sequer perto de ser suficiente para Rhaegar tirar Lyanna e seus olhos brilhantes da cabeça, o fantasma da voz suave dela atormentando-o como uma punição que ele merecia, _ele merecia_, então ele disse que ia para Solarestival por alguns meses e cavalgou pela Estrada do Rei como se a vida dele dependesse disso, todas as possibilidades e prováveis consequências girando incessantemente por sua cabeça – não era um ato impensado, _nunca era um ato impensado_, então ele estava pronto para lidar com as consequências.

Ele chegou à Winterfell em menos de um mês – alternando longas cavalgadas e viagens de navio – e ele demorou uma semana para conseguir enviar uma mensagem que chegasse até as mãos de Lyanna _unicamente_, e, quando ele conseguiu, demorou quase um mês até que ela viesse.

_Mas ela veio_, e ela tinha o rosto coberto por um capuz e um sorriso tão grande que sombra nenhuma jamais teria alguma chance de ofuscar, e Rhaegar tinha certeza que aquela não era a coisa certa a se fazer, _mas era inevitável_, e era simplesmente estupidez tentar deter o inevitável.

* * *

Rhaegar descobriu que Lyanna conseguia dançar ao ritmo de qualquer melodia que ele produzisse com sua harpa, que ela queria conhecer o calor de Dorne antes que o inverno chegasse, que ela sabia manejar arcos longos com uma destreza absurda. Ela cavalgava com a perícia de um cavaleiro, e sabia contar as histórias para-além-da-Muralha como ninguém. O som das risadas dela era como todas as melhores melodias unidas em uma só nota, viciante e livre, e ela conseguia roubar sorrisos do herdeiro do trono de ferro com uma facilidade atordoante, então Rhaegar não teve escolha que não fosse captura-la como a borboleta rara que ela era só para ter a certeza de que ele seria o único a acompanhar, para sempre, as asas dela brincando no ar.

* * *

Ele não precisou raptá-la, ao contrário do que dizem, mas às vezes Rhaegar se pergunta se ele não o teria feito se Lyanna tivesse sido um pouco mais racional e resolvido ficar em Winterfell. Ele não conseguia se imaginar sem ela, porque era como se ela fosse perfeita para ele, _perfeita_, e não fazia sentido se abster da presença dela quando ela tinha essa capacidade absurda de fazê-lo se sentir _tão bem_. Mas ela veio com ele de bom grado, o maior troféu de todos viajando com ele por _meses_ até as Montanhas de Dorne sem nunca deixar o sorriso sumir dos lábios, e era inevitável, _inevitável_.

* * *

Quando Rhaegar soube da explosão da Rebelião – liderada por Robert Baratheon, e não podia haver ironia alguma nisso – ele soube que era ele quem deveria colocar um fim a tudo isso. Rhaegar sabia que era inteligente, _brilhante_, e ele conseguia ver exatamente o que fazer, o que ele precisava proteger, as coisas que ele amava. O que ele deveria fazer por si mesmo.

Doeu ter que deixar Lyanna sozinha na Torre da Alegria – ela estava esperando um filho dele, _o príncipe prometido_, e ele queria estar com ela. Ela também não era a mesma desde que o pai de Rhaegar matou o pai e o irmão dela, embora ela tentasse; os sorrisos que antes eram constantes e perfeitos nos lábios dela tornaram-se cansados, estranhos, _não pertenciam ali_, e ela nunca mais dançou nenhuma música que ele tocou. Ela estava _quebrada_, como tudo o que ele amava – Elia, Solarestival, canções melancólicas, a tormenta... Rhaegar se perguntava se ela algum dia voltaria a ser feliz ao lado dele. _Quando a rebelião terminasse, quando o príncipe nascesse,_ ele dizia para si mesmo, mas ele não se sentia triste. Lyanna tentou mostrar a ele que era a imperfeição era complexa, hipnotizante, _perfeita_, mas ele não ouviu.

Ele achou que tudo fosse dar certo.

_Ela é perfeita, tudo vai dar certo_, ele tinha certeza. Mas quando Robert ergueu o machado de batalha dele, a fúria dos Baratheon rodeando-o e dando-lhe força e tornando-o _invencível_, Rhaegar entendeu.

Ele amava a imperfeição, _a imperfeição_, e quando ele percebeu que ele nunca deveria ter confiado na perfeição dela, deles, _de tudo_, ele suspirou – o peso do golpe de Robert insuportável demais para que ele conseguisse manter-se em pé, continuar lutando, _continuar respirando_.

Ele sussurrou o nome dela como se fosse um pedido de desculpas – porque ele amava o gosto amargo, proibido e _imperfeito_ daquele nome – e ele desiste, _desiste_.


End file.
